


The Best Intentions

by jynx



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwalin Is A Softie, M/M, Panic Attacks, kili likes it rough, kink meme prompt, ori and dori assume the worst, ori is a voyuer, slightly dominance, theyre srs bzns, thorin is overprotective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eavesdropping only ever gives you half of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> For the Hobbit Kink Meme: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/5346.html?thread=10839778#t10839778
> 
> Kili and Dwalin have a secret but perfectly loving/affectionate relationship. But Kili loves it when Dwalin gets rough with him. One day, one of the Company walks in on or overhears them going at it and thinks that Dwalin's abusing Kili. He tells Thorin what he saw/heard, but Thorin's not completley willing to believe it without Kili saying it himself. So, Thorin starts spending more time with his youngest nephew, frequently telling him that Kili can trust him with anything and that he'll always protect him. 
> 
> Kili's rather confused at first and then comes to the conclusion that Thorin knows about his relationship with Dwalin and is fine with it, so he just comes out and tells him. He's even more confused when the first thing out of Thorin's mouth after that is, "Did he rape you?"
> 
> Unbeta'd because I, uh, don't have one after not writing fic for close to 4 or 5 years...

The sound of a pained sob echoed down the hall, followed closely by the sound of flesh hitting flesh and a shout. Ori wasn't exactly sure what it was he was hearing but it didn't sound good. He tugged at the scarf around his neck and crept down the hallway. It sounded like someone was in pain, like someone was being hurt. Ori wasn't stupid, he knew he wasn't strong or brave, but maybe he could provide enough of a distraction to save whoever was being hurt.

The sounds were coming from a partially closed door at the end of the hall. Ori tried to be as silent as possible and peaked around the edge of the door. He should get a feel for the situation, after all. Maybe go and get someone else to help him if it really was a bad situation. 

He did not expect what he saw. He recognized Dwalin from behind--it was very hard to mistake the bald, tattooed head and the wide, strong back for anyone else--bare to the waist but it was who he was with and what he was doing that had Ori staring in shock.

Dwalin's partner was completely naked, arms stretched high above his head and tied to the thick wooden bedpost with coarse rope, kneeling on the bed with his legs spread wide for balance. The other's head was hanging down to his chest, dark hair covering his face until Dwalin growled something low, hands smoothing down over the other's back to cup his ass. The other man's head lifted, long dark hair parting to reveal the barely bearded chin and slight nose of Kili, Thorin’s nephew, their prince. Oh this could not be good.

Ori slapped a hand over his mouth to stifle his squeak. Dwalin was chuckling and wrapped a hand in Kili's hair, pulling roughly and baring the long line of the other's throat. Kili gasped, eyes closing tightly. 

"Mister Dwalin," Kili protested, his hands uselessly grasping against the empty air as he tugged against the wrong. "Please." 

"Not yet, lad, you've done nothing to earn your freedom," Dwalin said as he leaned down and nuzzled Kili's shoulder. "You need to scream for me." And then he bit down on Kili's shoulder, hard enough that the younger dwarf gasped and shouted, his back arching in protest. 

Ori shook his head, hands still over his mouth, and bolted as quickly as he could down the hall. He had to tell someone! 

::::::

Kili moaned as Dwalin bit down on his shoulder, fingers digging painfully into his hips. It felt so good, like fire racing along his body, like the sharp burn of muscles, like control and letting go and so much more. He let his head fall to the side, offering Dwalin more skin. The elder dwarf released his skin with a chuckle, licking the bite gently. 

"Can you scream for me, princess? Can you let go enough?" Dwalin asked, kissing his way up to Kili's ear. "Let go for me, let me give you this." 

Kili shuddered. "Mister Dwalin..." 

"Don't you 'Mister Dwalin' me, Kili," the older dwarf growled as he nipped at the sensitive skin behind Kili's ear. "I don't want words from you." 

Kili closed his eyes and let his head fall forward, chin hitting his chest. He focused on breathing as Dwalin's nips turned into kisses. His hands slid over Kili's arms and down his chest, stroking and soothing as Dwalin murmured praise in Khuzdul against his flushed skin. Dwalin's large hands slid down between Kili's legs, wrapping his hands around Kili's thighs, the knuckles of one scarred, tattooed hand barely brushing against the underside of his cock. Kili moaned low in his throat and watched with half-lidded eyes. Dwalin's hands were a thing of beauty, scarred and inked, large and calloused, everything Kili needed and more. Except they were staying deliberately away from where Kili wanted them most. Dwalin was instead simply kneading his thighs, thumbs rubbing soothing circles into his shaking muscles.

"Please," Kili begged. "Please, I need it, need you, Mister Dwalin."

"What do you need?" Dwalin asked, kissing and biting his way across Kili's aching shoulders. It was probably a good thing Fili was gone for the next few nights or his brother would have many things to say about the marks Dwalin was leaving on his skin.

Kili shook his head, hitting his arm with his head as he did so. No. No. Don't think about Fili. That way leads to madness. If he thought about him then Kili would have to think about everything else, like how much danger Fili was in and how easily he could lose him, how easily everything could fall to pieces. It had before, hadn't it? It would again. Fili could be out there right now, hurt and bleeding, dying, alone with no one but Thorin because these were lessons for kings, not spare heirs, not even for Thorin's best friend. No, they had been left behind and that meant that no one was looking after either of them and who knew what--

Kili gasped as Dwalin's hand landed heavily across his already red ass. He squeezed his eyes closed and bit his lip as Dwalin landed five more hard, stinging swats across his bottom. Tears had begun to collect behind Kili's eyes and he let them fall as his breathing slowly evened out.

"Don't," Dwalin ordered, his voice firm. "You are here, with me, and that's all you have to think about. You need to please me, Kili, no one else. You focus on me, on this, do you understand? You still owe me a scream, remember? I want to hear that pretty voice of yours screaming my name."

Kili licked his lips and twisted enough that he could loom over his shoulder at his lover. "Fuck me," he said, his voice rough. It hurt to talk. Had he been babbling his whole confused and terrified thoughts, or had he simply started screaming? He got so lost in his head sometimes when he was away from...

Dwalin leaned in and kissed him hungrily, teeth clinking together and splitting lips in their haste. Kili tasted blood and moaned. "All you ever had to do was ask."

"Give me something to scream for," Kili demanded.

Dwalin pulled away, leaving Kili's back cold and feeling exposed. "Mahal, princess, you're gorgeous. I need to remember spanking for next time, your skin holds the flush so well."

"Stop admiring me," Kili said, "and come make me scream."

Dwalin snorted and rejoined him on the bed. "I thought I was the one giving the orders here, princess."

"You can order me around as much as you like, love, but I need you. Please. I...I can't stop thinking about them, about what could happen without us there. Please. Make it stop."

Dwalin pushed Kili's hair over his shoulder and kissed the back of his neck. "I know. I will. Just relax for me, Kili. I'll make it stop." 

Kili let his head hang again and focused on relaxing as Dwalin pushed two thick, slick fingers inside him. He wasn't ready for so much and it burned, but it was exactly what he needed. He gasped and moaned, pushing back against Dwalin’s fingers eagerly. Dwalin palmed Kili’s thigh with his free hand, rubbing tiny calming circles with his thumb over the soft skin of his inner thigh as he patiently worked his fingers deeper.

“You need more, or do you think you can take me?” Dwalin asked, his breath hot against the curve of Kili’s ear.

Kili smiled and leaned into Dwalin’s solidness. “When can’t I take you, Mister Dwalin?” he asked slyly.

“Cheeky brat,” Dwalin murmured, taking the outer rim of Kili’s ear into his mouth and sucking lightly. Kili shuddered and pulled against the rope holding him up. He wanted to touch so much, to reach back and grab at Dwalin’s skin as the older dwarf held him down and open, exposed him and put him on display, even if it was only on display to the wall. 

He stilled as Dwalin’s hands shifted, one hand grabbing Kili’s hip to hold him steady as the other guided his lubed cock to press against Kili’s entrance. Kili took a breath and let it out as Dwalin pushed in all the way with a low growl. The feel of Dwalin forcing him open, claiming him, owning him had Kili shouting out and grabbing onto the wood of the bedpost. His mind was blissfully empty of every thought except the need for more, more, more. He let out a shaky breath and tilted his head back to nuzzle into Dwalin’s beard. The other turned and kissed him hungrily, hand tightening on his hip as he tried to stay still enough to make sure Kili was good enough for the rough pace Dwalin would set.

“Yeah?” Dwalin asked as Kili broke the kiss.

“Yeah,” Kili said breathlessly.

Dwalin nudged Kili into straightening and pulled out slowly, dragging his cock against Kili’s quickly stretched insides. Kili shivered and bit back his moan, only spreading his knees wider and gripping the wood tighter. Hands wrapped around his hips, gripping him hard enough that there would be dark bruises there in the morning, as Dwalin thrust back in and pulled half-way out again. Kili groaned and did his best to hold on as Dwalin set a brutal pace, fast and hard, not giving the younger a moment to gather his thoughts or words. He wasn’t aware of anything past the burn of Dwalin taking him, owning him. He certainly wasn’t aware of the words tumbling from his lips, begging for more, for faster, for harder.

Dwalin obliged him, giving him everything he wanted and more. It was brutal and vicious and exactly what Kili needed. He came with a scream, fingers digging into the wood of the bedpost, his vision whiting out as he fell limp back against Dwalin’s chest.

:::::

“Now do you believe me?” Ori asked, crossing his arms. “Kili was screaming, Dori!”

Dori was pale as he wrung his hands together. “I-I agree that this does sound like abuse but, Dwalin would never. Thorin... They are like brothers. Dwalin helped Thorin and Dis raise the boys. How--It is inconceivable. There has to be a rational explanation.”

Ori pulled on Dori’s sleeve. “We have to tell Thorin, and Balin and Fili. They have to put a stop to it! He’s hurting our prince!”

Dori nodded, absently pulling his sleeve away from Ori. “I’ll talk to Bofur. He always knows how to find Thorin and Fili when they’re out on their walks. You work on keeping Kili busy until they get back.”

Ori hesitated. “I’ve never been very good at keeping him distracted.”

“Then employ Gimli to help you. We must keep them apart.”

:::::

Kili woke slowly the next morning, savoring the list of aches and pains his body was currently providing him with. Stretching slowly, Kili winced and then smiled. Yes. This was what he had so desperately needed yesterday. 

He rolled over onto his side and hesitated when he saw Fili’s empty bed across the room. No. He had to keep it together. Fili and Thorin had been gone two days already and would be gone another two or four at the very least. He was too sore to be able to put himself through another night like the last but maybe in a day he’d be healed enough for a repeat. Until then he and Dwalin would have to keep it slow and gentle, something which was it’s own type of pleasurable indulgence. 

Kili slid into his back and looked at the ceiling with a smile. Dwalin usually treated him with gentleness and caring hands, willing to do anything to show Kili how precious he was to the older dwarf. But sometimes, like last night, Kili got stuck in his head and needed something to ground him in the here and now. Dwalin had noticed, early on, and had come up with a solution. He’d seen warriors vanish into themselves, work themselves up to the point where nothing could break them out of their downward spiral, and then seen their shield-brothers take them roughly, but with care, making them focus on their immediate needs, their body, everything in the present. Kili had been desperate and had given Dwalin permission to do whatever he needed to to keep Kili from losing himself to his doubts and fears. If Kili enjoyed the aftermath of such encounters a little more than he let on, that he would touch and pet the hidden marks Dwalin left behind, well. That was no one’s concern but his. Well, and Dwalin’s, but the older dwarf had only snorted and shaken his head before ruffling Kili’s hair like he had when he was a dwarrow.

No, everything for the moment was perfect, Kili decided. Everything would be wonderful. He would lounge in bed, maybe, for the next hour or so, and then clean himself off before heading to the forge and working on finishing those knives he was making for Fili’s boot sheaths. It was meant to be a surprise for Fili’s eighty-first name-day, only two months away now, and it was something he could only work on when his brother was either otherwise occupied or gone with their uncle. Maybe after the forge he’d see if Dwalin had time to work on his sword fighting. Fili was forever kicking his ass and Kili was eager to see if maybe he could eventually trip his brother up with some foreign move that Dwalin had picked up abroad.

The knock on his door broke him out of his thoughts and he frowned. Who could it possibly be? His time was his own until his uncle came back.

He hesitated and hefted himself out of bed, pulling on a pair of breeches and yesterday’s work tunic and opened the door to an anxious Ori.

“Oh!” Ori exclaimed, eyes wide and his hands flying to his mouth.

Kili ran a hand over his hair and tried to put it in some semblance of order. “Ori. How may I be of service?”

“I-I-I was wondering if you might help me with weaponswork this morning,” Ori said, still staring at Kili with wide eyes.

Kili hesitated. “I had been planning to spend time at the forge today, Ori. Maybe tomorrow?”

“O-oh! No, that’s all right. D-do you think I might be able to come with you? You make such beautiful things, Kili. It would be an honor.”

Kili’s brow furrowed slightly as he watched Ori. The other dwarf, only a bare year or so older than Kili himself, was flushed and avoided looking at Kili for too long. Either Dwalin had marked him up a lot more than he’d thought or something about him had Ori embarrassed.

“If you would like,” Kili said. “I need to clean up some first. Why don’t I come find you when I’m ready to go to the forge?”

Ori nodded, knitted hands still in front of his mouth. Kili shook his head as he closed the door and spared a longing glance at his bed. So much for relaxing. Well, no. He could always stretch out cleaning himself into soaking in the warm water of a tub. That would help ease many of the aches from last night. Yes, that was a splendid plan. Kili whistled softly as he gathered his things for the bathing room and a change of clothes. Maybe today could still be salvaged.

::::::

Kili slammed the door behind him and threw the bolt just to be on the safe side. He slid down to sit on the ground and tugged slightly at his hair. Ori was officially driving him insane. The other dwarf barely gave him any time to himself. If Kili was in the forge, he was underfoot and helping Kili ruin two attempts at Fili’s gift. If Kili was on his way to the practice courts, Ori was begging Kili to give him lessons--why Ori was asking him of all people for help with a blade was beyond him; everyone knew Fili was the blade expert of the two of them--and refusing to let Kili even get within shouting range of Dwalin. All through dinner Ori had latched himself to Kili’s side, helping him with food and ale, chatting away about the most inane things in the world. 

Kili had excused himself from dinner early, claiming need to use the privies, and had locked himself in Dwalin’s rooms. Mahal save him, there was no way he could go back to his room tonight. Ori was probably setting up a stakeout. Kili had never known how absolutely persistent he could be.

The door tried to open behind him and Kili squeaked, trying to keep it closed just in case Ori had found his hiding spot. There was a pause and then a soft laugh.

“Princess?” Dwalin asked from the other side.

Kili smiled and rested his head against the wood. “Quick! Are you alone?” he asked.

“Aye,” Dwalin said. “Your new shadow is looking on the archery ranges.”

Kili opened the door and drew Dwalin into the room, throwing his arms around him as the older dwarf kicked the door closed. “My hero,” Kili said.

Dwalin smiled and kissed him gently. “I’ve been trying to see you all day but Dori has been insisting I help him on this or that. Are you all right? I didn’t hurt you too much?”

Kili nuzzled his face into Dwalin’s beard. “Pleasantly sore, Mister Dwalin. Pleasantly sore.”

Dwalin ruffled Kili’s hair. “Why don’t I go and get you some food and you get into bed? Balin said Ori had found you pretty early this morning.”

“He got me out of bed far earlier than I had intended,” Kili said with a smile of thanks. “And I swear, he watches each crumb I eat.”

“Sounds like the lad has a crush on you,” Dwalin said as he steered Kili toward the bed. “Would soup be all right?”

Kili sat on the edge of the bed and leaned back a little so he could meet Dwalin’s eyes without doing anything painful to his neck. “Do I look like my uncle?”

“If you squint,” Dwalin said with a straight face. “I’ll see what I can scare up for you, princess.”

Kili reached out and pulled Dwalin in for a soft, lingering kiss. “Thank you, love.”

Dwalin brushed a thumb over Kili’s lips with a soft smile. “My pleasure.”

:::::

“I can’t believe you lost him,” Dori said, crossing his arms and glaring at his littlest brother.

“He’s very agile,” Ori pointed out. “One of the best hunters we have and very quiet when he wants to be. I kept him busy all day, brother, there wasn’t much more I could do short of tying him up for the rest of the night.”

“It doesn’t matter. Bofur said Thorin was less than a day away. This whole matter should be resolved shortly. Dwalin will be dealt with and our prince will be safe. You just need to keep Kili occupied for the next day or so. Maybe take him on a hunt.”

“Brother, I’m no good at hunting. I don’t think Kili would be willing to put up with much tomorrow either after I spent all day doing nothing but getting in his way.”

“You will have to,” Dori said firmly. “Our prince’s safety is our responsibility. Moreso, it is yours since you were the one to discover this incident in the first place.”

“But, Dori, I! I can’t!”

“You can and will,” Dori said firmly.

Ori looked down at his hands and nodded weakly. “Yes brother.”

:::::

The next morning Kili woke with Dwalin wrapped around him. It was still early, the elder dwarf still very much asleep, but Kili didn’t mind being up early quite so much when this was how he woke. Dwalin’s arm had been thrown over his waist and their legs were all tangled together. Kili was well and truly pinned, but it was a comfortable position, snuggled into the blankets and mattress as he was with the dwarf he loved enveloping him.

If only he could have this all the time...

No. It would do no good to think like that. He should be grateful for what he had instead of wishing for more. 

Of course, none of that stopped him from twisting in Dwalin’s arms and kissing the older dwarf awake as his hands stroked over his chest. Dwalin peered at him through sleep-blurred eyes and grunted.

“It’s early.”

“It’s morning,” Kili said with a smile.

“Go back to sleep, princess,” Dwalin slurred tiredly, closing his eyes and tightening his hold on Kili’s waist.

Still smiling, Kili let himself be drawn closer and kissed Dwalin again. He slid his hands over the broad chest he was pressed against and let one hand slip further down to wrap around Dwalin’s cock. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Dwalin asked, not opening his eyes. Kili nuzzled against Dwalin’s neck and gave him a little stroke, pleased when he felt the way Dwalin’s hips rolled into the movement. Kili curled closer, leaving their legs tangled, and continued to stroke Dwalin slow and lazily. Dwalin reached down and grabbed Kili’s wrist after a moment, eyes still firmly closed. “Kili.”

Kili pressed a quick kiss to Dwalin’s lips. “I’ve never woken up with you before,” he murmured. “I’ve never spent my morning, the first few moments of the day, with you before. Let me have this? Who knows when we might have this again?”

Dwalin opened his eyes and looked at Kili before sighing. “I indulge you too much.”

“You do,” Kili agreed. “Uncle would disapprove if he knew how often you let me get away with things.”

Dwalin pulled Kili into a hungry kiss. “You forgot the first rule, princess.”

“No mentioning uncle,” Kili said, licking at Dwalin’s lips. “Sorry.” He stroked Dwalin’s cock again, brushing his thumb over the head teasingly. “Let me make it up to you?”

Dwalin rolled his hips into Kili’s hand and reached up to pull Kili in, hands curling against his jaw and around the back of his neck. He kissed Kili, slow and careful, licking into his mouth and twining his tongue with Kili’s. Kili absently stroked Dwalin as his mouth was laid seige to, moaning softly at the attention. It reminded Kili so much of their first kiss that he surrendered completely to Dwalin, letting the other roll them so Kili was on top, straddling Dwalin’s hips as they continued kissing. They breathed each other in, lips sliding slickly together, slow and gentle becoming a little faster and a little less gentle as their hands began wandering each other’s bodies.

“You should put that mouth of yours to better use,” Dwalin said as he squeezed Kili’s ass.

Kili nuzzled Dwalin’s cheek. “You just want to see me with my lips around you.”

Dwalin pushed the blankets down and out of the way. “It’s the least you can do after you were so insistent about me waking up.”

Kili narrowed his eyes at Dwalin and leaned up to nip the tip of the other’s nose. “Like this is such a hardship for you.”

Dwalin pulled Kili in for a kiss, hand wrapped around the back of his neck. “Suck me, princess, so I can fuck you.”

Kili licked his lips in a daze. Yes, well. That was one definite way to get him to do what Dwalin wanted. Maybe, though, he could make the great, hardened warrior squirm. Kili bestowed a quick kiss and nip to Dwalin’s lips before sliding slowly down his lover’s body, trying to make his descent as picturesque as possible. The way Dwalin’s lips quirked made him think he had quite possibly failed at that. 

Wrapping a hand around Dwalin’s cock, Kili gave him a couple of slow strokes as he leaned in to lick at the slit in Dwalin’s cock. There was the slightest bit of precum gathered there that Kili happily lapped at. He continue to stroke Dwalin’s shaft as he took the head into his mouth, flicking his tongue along the slit again before flattening his tongue and rubbing it slowly under the head of Dwalin’s cock. The older dwarf let loose a quiet grunt, one hand sliding down to thread itself through Kili’s hair. Slowly Kili took more of Dwalin into his mouth until he was working all of Dwalin in, paying careful attention to all of his lover’s spots to make him lose his cool. Dwalin was very contained through the entire process until Kili reached down to gently tug on his balls. That got a hip rolls and a few choice Khuzdul phrases that made Kili choke on his laughter and he continued to suck and lick along Dwalin’s cock.

“Enough,” Dwalin growled, tugging forcefully on Kili’s hair.

Kili hmmed softly in agreement, pulling his mouth off Dwalin’s shaft with a last teasing lick along the slit. He loved the way Dwalin tasted. Not overly salty or musky, but just right. He sat back on his heels and watched as Dwalin dug around for a vial of oil in the bedside table. He reached between his legs and stroked himself a few times, watching the strong lines of Dwalin’s muscles and how they moved under his skin as he moved.

Out of all the dwarves who Kili had been to bed with, Dwalin was certainly the most attractive, strongest, and caring. Was it any wonder Kili had lost himself to the other?  
Dwalin found the vial and turned to look at Kili and scowled. He reached down and seized Kili’s wrists in one hand. “That’s mine,” he growled. “Not yours.”

“It’s kind of attached to me,” Kili said with a smile. “But you can play with it.”

Dwalin used his grip on Kili’s wrists to pull him into his lap and leaned up to kiss him. “I’m going to fuck you, Kili.”

“Oh Mahal, please do,” Kili murmured. “I might explode if you don’t.”

“Can’t have that,” Dwalin said as he flicked the cork of the vial off with his thumb and slicked two fingers without letting go of Kili’s wrists. “Up, princess.”

“You could let go of my wrists,” Kili said as he raised himself up on his knees.

“It’s a good way to get you to do what I want,” Dwalin said as he rubbed a finger slowly over Kili’s entrance and slipped one in. “That’s one good thing about having you first thing in the morning,” he murmured. “Still so open and slick from the night before.”

Kili licked his lips, feeling his face flush from need and the hot look in Dwalin’s eyes. There was something incredibly arousing from feeling how quickly Dwalin stretched him was because of last night. Dwalin had gotten him dinner and then spent hours doing his best to see how many times he could make Kili come. It took next to nothing this morning to have Kili panting for Dwalin, hips rolling against his hand as he worked three fingers in and out, rubbing against his prostate and torturing Kili the sweetest way possible. 

“Please,” Kili moaned. “Mister Dwalin, I need you.”

“You think saying that will get you whatever you want,” Dwalin grunted as he pulled his fingers free. He let go of Kili’s wrists to wipe his fingers on a discarded shirt and used more oil to slick his cock.

“Won’t it?” Kili asked, scooting forward in Dwalin’s lap and leaning down to kiss him. “You like hearing me call you Mister Dwalin.”

“You can call me master,” Dwalin said with a quirked brow as he held his cock steady for Kili to sink down on.

Kili’s laugh was swallowed by a groan as he took all Dwalin had to give. Dwalin’s hands settled on Kili’s hips, helping to steady him as Kili slowly rocked up and down on his cock, head tossed back with his eyes closed as he gave himself over to the simple joy of feeling Dwalin moving inside him. Dwalin gripped him tight with one hand, groaning hungrily and running his hand up over Kili’s chest to rub over one of his nipples. Kili gasped, rocking down hard as Dwalin thrust up. 

“I thought morning sex was supposed to be slow,” Kili said breathlessly as Dwalin set the pace for quick and deep, being as thorough as he could with Kili in control on top of him.

“This is slow for us,” Dwalin said. Kili chuckled and Dwalin groaned as Kili’s muscles clenched him tight. “We don’t have it in us to go slower.”

Kili hummed his agreement and rode Dwalin quick long, quick, hungry strokes. He cried out when Dwalin wrapped his slick hand around his cock and stroked him firmly. Their pace quickened until Kili came with a soft cry, clenching tight around Dwalin and pulling the older dwarf along with him. Kili slumped down onto Dwalin and sleepily nuzzled at his cheek.

“You’ve ruined me,” Dwalin murmured tiredly into Kili’s hair as he stroked his back.

“You’re not the only one ruined,” Kili said.

“Come, Kili, sleep.”

Kili kissed Dwalin’s cheek and let the elder arrange him as he wanted before falling asleep with Dwalin’s heart under his ear.

:::::

“What is this nonsense Bofur’s been telling us?” Thorin demanded as he stormed into Dori’s kitchen. “Who is abusing my nephew?”

“Kili would never let anyone do anything he didn’t want,” FIli said, hooking his thumbs in his belt. “My brother is not a doormat.”

“Explain,” Thorin growled.

Dori turned to Ori and nodded. “Well. Tell them what you saw.”

Ori quailed before the fierce look of both Thorin and Fili and quickly spluttered out the tale of how he had heard someone crying out and the sound of someone being hit, or finding the door open and Dwalin doing things to Kili and Kili begging him to stop. Ori admitted he had left to find help and getting Dori, both of them arriving in time to hear Kili scream.

“And you did nothing to see if my nephew needed help immediately?” Thorin asked with his arms crossed. 

Dori hesitated. “We did not, just in case it was a misunderstanding. We have kept a close eye on both Dwalin and Kili these past few days.”

Fili’s lips twitched. “How’d that turn out for you?” he asked.

Ori looked down at his hands.

Dori did not back down. “We kept an eye on him, kept him away from Dwalin.”

“Have any of you asked Balin if he thinks his brother is abusing Kili?” Fili asked.

“Again, in case this was a misunderstand--”

“Fili, find your brother,” Thorin said. “I’d like to talk to him. In the meantime I am going to go find Balin. Dori, Ori, please accept my gratitude for looking after my nephew when I was not here.” He nodded to them and swept out of the room.

Fili hung back for a moment and smiled at Ori. “When did he give you the slip?”

“Last night as dinner,” Ori said. “We haven’t been able to find him all morning.”

Fili tugged on one of his braids absently. “I have a few places to check. In the meantime, Ori, once everything’s cleared up you might want to make sure my brother does not think you have intentions towards him.”

“What?” Ori squeaked, hands flying to his mouth.

“The last person who followed Kili around and did not let him out of their sight was a dwarven maid who tried to bed him when he was drunk,” Fili said. “Understandably, he’s a little wary of people acting odd.”

Ori nodded rapidly and left the room quickly.

“That was not kind,” Dori said.

“That was kind,” Fili correctly. “You do not want to see me unkind, Dori. If you have done anything to jeopardize my brother’s happiness then trust you will see how very unkind I can be toward your family.” With a smile and a bow, Fili left the Ri brothers house and went in search of Kili.

::::

Kili had very reluctantly left Dwalin’s bed around mid-morning to make his very cautious way to the forge. He made sure to go the back route of the back route so that he encountered no one and slipped in the side door to the forge so he would continue to go unseen. He’d heard raised voices and seen people rushing and had done his best to be invisible. He wanted peace and quiet, something to allow him to continue to bask in the glow of the early morning. 

“I knew you’d eventually show up here,” Fili said from behind him as Kili quietly closed the door to the forge.

Kili yelped, whirling around with wide eyes to stare at his brother. “Fee?” he asked before throwing himself at his brother, knocking them both onto the floor. “You’re back so early!” Kili said happily. He pulled back, hesitating. “Is uncle all right? Are you?” Kili immediately began pulling at Fili’s clothes, looking for bandages or blood stains.

Fili laughed and swatted at his brother’s hands. “We’re both fine. We got a messenger from home that something was wrong with you. Thorin’s talking to Balin now but he’s going to want to see you.”

Kili stilled and looked down at Fili. “What do you mean someone told you that something was wrong with me?”

“Come, let your big brother up,” Fili said with a smile. “I’ll bring you to uncle.”

Kili shook his head. “No, Fili. Tell me.”

Fili tugged gently on his brother’s hair. “Uncle first. It’s nothing bad, I promise.”

Kili was silent as Fili steered him toward Balin’s quarters. There was this weight in his stomach and in his throat, like someone had tied raw ore there to weigh him down. After such a perfect morning it seemed only fair that life was reminding him that he was not allowed to have good things happen for him. 

“Cheer up, Kee,” Fili murmured. “It’s nothing terrible, I swear.”

Kili shook his head and kept his mouth shut. Not even the use of his childhood nickname would get a smile out of him. No. Something was wrong, even if Fili was saying otherwise. They reached Balin’s quarters quickly and Fili shooed Kili in ahead of him. The main room was already full, however, with Balin and Dwalin and Thorin. 

Kili felt the bottom of his stomach drop out from under him and just closed his eyes. This...was not good.

“Kili, a word?” Thorin asked.

Dwalin had started to take a step forward, only to be stopped by Balin’s hand on his arm and quick sharp look. Kili kept his back as straight as he could and nodded to his uncle, following where Thorin led. Fili gave his shoulder a quick squeeze as he walked passed.

“There was some disturbing news that brought us home so quick, Kili,” Thorin said as he leaned against the wall of Balin’s library.

“Oh?” Kili asked, striving to sound casual. “And what news was that?”

“Kili, you are my dearest nephew,” Thorin said. “I know you think it’s unfair that I take FIli out with me so often but I have my reasons for it.”

“He is the heir,” Kili said with a frown. “You are doing what you need to to ensure Fili is ready in case anything happens to you.”

“I should be teaching you both,” Thorin said with a small smile. “I just can’t bring myself to do that to you, though.”

“Thorin?” Kili asked in confusion.

“You are too wild, too reckless, too full of life,” Thorin said, coming over to clap Kili on the shoulders. “I would not see you any other way, Kili. Teaching you as I have taught your brother would do nothing but dim your fire. I could not bear to be responsible for that. I would do anything to protect you, no matter who it may be from.”

Kili tried to smile and failed. “Uncle, not that I don’t appreciate your words--because I do--but what is this about? What news did you receive?”

“You would tell me if something was wrong, wouldn’t you?” Thorin asked.

“Of course,” Kili said without hesitation. “You are my uncle and my king. You helped raise me and my brother. There are no secrets I would hold from you willingly.”

“So you do hold a secret from me,” Thorin said, gesturing for Kili to sit at the table with him.

Kili sighed. He’d walked straight into that one. “You know,” he accused as he sat. “That why Dwalin was there.”

“Kili--”

“I know he’s older than me and probably not who you would want for me, but I don’t care. I feel safe with him and he takes care of me when you and Fili are gone. I don’t know what I would do without him sometimes. He has always been your strength, Uncle, always been there to protect you and see you home safe to us. He...he helps keep me together when I would fall to pieces for fear for what might happen when you and Fili don’t have me or Dwalin to look after you.”

Thorin nodded slowly. “Kili, I need you to tell me true. Did he rape you?”

Kili stared at Thorin for a moment, not sure his ears had heard right. “What?”

“Dwalin,” Thorin said, taking Kili’s hands. “Did he...force you, do anything against your will?”

Kili blinked and pulled back a little. “Did...He would never.”

“Someone said they saw him hurt you,” Thorin said.

Kili stood, pulling his hands from Thorin’s. “Dwalin would never hurt me. If you want the honest truth I’m the one who got him drunk the first time because he was being an thick-skulled idiot who kept blathering on about how it wasn’t proper.”

Thorin looked as if he had swallowed something that did not agree with him. 

“Who told you he hurt me?” Kili demanded.

Thorin cleared his throat. “May I see your wrists, nephew?”

Kili frowned and removed his wrist bracers. It was only as he was noticing the rope burn and bruising that he understood. “Someone was listening in on us and took it the wrong way,” he said, letting his uncle examine his wrists.

“Would you explain?” Thorin asked.

“Oh, what? The bruising?” Kili asked. Thorin nodded and sat back in his chair. Kili tried not to smile too widely. “Uncle, I doubt you want to know that much about my sex life.”

“I honestly would rather know nothing of it,” Thorin said flatly, “but it seems I must know some of it.”

Kili sat back in his abandoned chair. “Okay, let’s see if I can explain. I told you that I worry when you and Fili leave alone, right? Well, maybe worry is not the best word. My mind cannot stop showing me what could happen to the two of you alone. Yes, I know, you are both warriors and many would be foolish to underestimate you, but it only takes half a warg pack to take down two dwarves, no matter who they are. Or there could be a rock slide and you are both trapped and injured. Or men attack, as they sometimes do when they feel that we are threatening them. Or, I don’t know. There are so many things. I cannot help but think you are both out there, possibly hurt or dying, and I can do nothing to help you. Dwalin says he’s seen others crippled by the same fear, that their minds become their own worse enemy. The best way to stop thinking is not be allowed to think. Yes, it’s sometimes rough and painful, but I like it and it helps. I suppose from the outside it looks like he is attacking me, but I know him, Uncle. You do as well. He’d rather fall on his own sword than harm any of us.”

Thorin reached out and pulled Kili into his arms. “I had no idea you worried so.”

“You weren’t meant to,” Kili said, hugging Thorin. “It was something for me to deal with.”

“With Dwalin,” Thorin said, rubbing Kili’s back gently. “I know of the practice of which you speak and, yes, it is quite effective for those who become their own worse enemies. It is also a service to relieve oneself of the pressure of command. There is no shame in it, only wisdom.”

Kili nodded and pulled away. “So, does that mean we have your blessing?”

“How long have you two been carrying on?” Thorin asked as he stood.

Kili carefully blanked his face and shrugged. “I’m not entirely sure. Not long.”

Thorin gently cuffed the back of Kili’s head. “It seems that Dwalin and I are long overdue for a talk then. When your mother gets back from the summer trades fair she will want to have her own words with him as well.”

Kili winced. “Try to leave him in one piece?”

Thorin smiled. “I’ll see what I can do.”


End file.
